Thing about mlp
by Ice assassin Ace
Summary: its about mlp


**sup its ice assassin ace got some thing here to make you mad**

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is an insane cartoon originally targeted for young girls. But because of its violent contents, adult men watch it. People who saw men watch it called them "bronies" and became like them too. Though the creators of the show claim it to be starring the titular character of "My Little Pony," said character is never referenced past the opening title card of each episode. The show involves a group of ponies named "Mane Six" which they will have an adventure in Greece, together with Mr. Dickhead and Mrs. Willy.

For those without comedic tastes, the so-called experts at FIM Fiction have an article about My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

History

In 1921, people inverted the colors of men and women, and the bitchy women stole the color pink from the men. At the same time, women stole the little horses the men have. The little girls called it a "pony", and then unicorns and pegasi were together with women. This angered the men, and they stole the women's Comic Books and Action Figures. Because of this, everything went inverted.

In 2010, a woman named Lauren Faust had a research and found out the men are becoming straight. Angered by this, she demanded everyone to create a new series of My Little Pony. Lauren made jobs for her people, and they start making girls look like lesbians, starting with Rainbow Dash. After they finished the plan, they start sharing it to everyone by making a cartoon. And that's how My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic was born.

Characters

Basically, these ponies have their own characteristics, and they share their love via yuri. The characters are of the following:

Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Fegelein Sparkle is a unicorn who has the personality of a bookworm and has Spike as her personal assistant. She loves reading books so much that it made her insane. Her love for books made her marry one. She lives inside the bunker of Hitler and usually plans on world domination together with this evil politician. She lives in Canterlot and always hangs out with her books, not living species of her own. Her cutie mark is a spark of electricity colored in purple and white.

Spike

Spike Léon de Massage is Twilight's slave Hitman assistant who always helps Twilight get the books for her because she's a lazy bitch. Spike loves Rarity because he's perverted, and he thinks people's booty are delicious, including goatse's. Ok, he's a dragon. A baby dragon perhaps. He already reached puberty at the age of -1. His cutie mark is a- Wait... He's a mother effing dragon, and yes, I'm a dumbass.

Applejack

Applejack Myers Smith & Wesson is a western American pony who loves kicking apples off of trees. She has seen many things, even your mom's anus, but she was actually hallucinating due to her cannabis crops being burned all over the place at that time. She loves baking, eating, shitting and harvesting apples for everypony in town. Her hind legs are named "Bucky Mc Gilbert" and "Arnold Schwarzenegger". Her cutie mark is nine eleven 47 Kamasutra 3 pieces of apples.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Lesbow Dash is a pegasus pony who is madly in love with Applejack. Her tomboyish attitude says it all. She even hates stuff too girly, hates reading and thinking, and usually flies around the skies, even hitting a military jet plane and the pilot inside it whilst flying. She's an ignorant egghead who always tumbles everything to dust. Her cutie mark is a cloud with a thunder colored in rainbow

Fluttershy

Flutter Lebowski Shy is probably the cutest, nicest and weakest pony in the world, though she got some strength with the help of Mr. T, which was her boyfriend throughout life. Fluttershy's ways of being a pussy changed as Mr. T taught her how to act bad, strong, Strong Bad and being a bully. She became assertive to everyone so much, she even did it to her own mother. Her mother lost her temper, and kicked Fluttershy out of her house. Now because of that, Fluttershy has to sleep on a tree, which is the reason why people kept calling Fluttershy a tree. She now takes care of animals and Kratos. Fluttershy's mother was dead because Kratos got pissed of her personality. Fluttershy got pissed and tossed Kratos away, and she became the god of War. Her cutie mark is 3 butter knives flies.

Rarity

Rarity Cornelius Le Belle is a unicorn whose purpose in life is make dresses for everyone, though there's a theory that she owned over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants that will do what she says, but in reality, she makes dresses for Lady Gaga, Sarah Palin, Jenny and millions of others, including me, your mom, people who don't wash, Russians, zombies, etc. She's totally freaked out at the sight of a bug and gets pissed really easily when someone ruins her dress. One incident is where I "accidentally" pushed her down onto a puddle of shit. She got so mad that she even took out her rocket launcher and fired at me. I ran like hell and screamed "RAPE", and lived. Don't worry, we're still best friends. Her cutie mark is 3 diamonds.

Pinkie Pie

Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie is an earth pony who wants to cook food and cupcakes for us. Her special abilities is to make us happy and destroy the world. While in prison, Pinkie Pie is looking for ways to reaching Ultimate Enlightenment, but failed to do so and had to skip to serial killing to do so. Go to Pinkie Pie for more information.

Mr. Dick

Officer Dick is one of the two humans that can only exist in Equestria. He's working for Princess Celestia and his missions are killing Zombies, Apes and Greek Mythological Creatures. Dick has the abilities to shoot ponies with a pistol, which was an impossible feat for many ponies. His ass tattoo is a gun with Freddie Mercury's head on its side.

Mrs. Willy

Marie Goatse Willy was the main antagonist. She steals smurfs and cooks them as food because she's really hungry. Wait, wasn't Gargamel doing that? In the first episode, Willy died because Dick shot at her. During the second episode, she was resurrected by necromancers and black metal singers. She has no booty, therefore she has no tattoo. Poor girl, she'll never reach puberty without her cutie mark. That's why her main objective is to cut the buttocks of the non blank-flank horses and make it as her own. That's probably the stupidest idea ever.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Though she is supposedly the titular (and thus, main) character of the show, My Little Pony is never actually shown therein past appearing in the show's title card. Instead, she is greatly alluded to, and many of the other ponies are frequently seen addressing her without her actually being there, even going so far as to talk directly to walls and dead air. Despite her lack of presence in the show, The Hub, the show's host, have posted extensive character biographies of her, highlighting her as a mix of an alicorn, human, sea pony, and Dovakhiin that possesses a mystical talent that allows her to see through time. My Little Pony has gone on to garner incredible praise from the fandom, and there has been much speculation that the character will perhaps appear in a future season or other incarnation of the show

Supporting Characters

These characters are by far only supporting the main characters, or probably ruining their lives. Here is them:

Papa Smurf

Papa Smurf is a... Wait, WTF? Why is he included? Isn't this show about Greek Mythology and ponies? Stupid off topic stuff mixing together to make a new topic, that is off topic, er *head explodes*

Agent 47

Forty Seven quitted his job being a toilet kisser and went to Equestria to find a job. He found the perfect one (Assassin), but was later taken by Officer Dick. He then found a mafia of dragons who aren't capable enough to kill a rabbit, which is deemed impossible. 47 simply killed the rabbit with his bare hands. He's the antagonist of the show, and always struggles to rape the yellow pegasus to death and murder Sarah Palin, which will be a heroic experience for him, which is bad for his health. His cutie mark is located at the back of his head, which is a mark of the beast. Sadly, the devil failed to mark 47's forehead and his hand was a prosthetic.

O.J. Simpson

Helps everypony to learn football.

Kratos

He is Fluttershy's close pal. Also, he destroys everything he touches, even your balls. Helps Fluttershy kill guests intruders and was always fed brain bits by Fluttershy. Also tried killing Fluttershy's friends.

Jesus Christ

He loves everyone, including his enemies. Always gives cookies to anyone he sees, and gives them Salvation...

No, 'SALVATION', not 'SALIVATION'. Geez, for crying out loud...

edit Vic Mackey

A corrupted cop, he always arrests/shoots people, including those above and below him. His signature weapon is a police pistol that shoots either water or dildos. He hates everyone, and usually works for money and anything for himself.

Minor Characters

These characters made a minor role to the series, rendering them almost entirely useless. Here are the characters:

* Hitler - He had sex with Twilight and had a daughter named "Führerfilly".

* Ditzy Doo - Always believes that left goes to the right... Literally.

* Jizzy - A "yay pushing, ass selling, piece of ship trash". Proclaims to be a "Walking Book of Proverbs", but was killed (again) and eaten when 47 was so hungry he found a pimp riding a fancy car and ate everything.

o Jizzy Doo - The son of Jizzy and Ditzy, he "will not avenge his father and steal continue his legacy". Often ends up in prison for no reason.

+ Scooby Doo - The dog of the son of Jizzy, he always makes Jizzy Doo escape prison (to death).

# Scooby Dooby Rumpy Doo - The son of the dog of the son of a bitch Jizzy. Wait, what?

* Octavia - An earth pony and the only one who can play the cello, she can even stand up like a human, often ending up on a sexy pose.

* Lyra - A unicorn with a brain even more of a human's. She usually sits upright. Though this increases her chance of getting raped, her fats make her sight adorable (and ugly, making her look unattractive).

* Trixie - A complete arse hole, she keeps on telling that she's better than everyone, even better than the Beatles, but in reality, Trixie is not strong, not even strong enough to win a breathing contest, as she cannot breathe.

* DJ Pon3 - One of the most annoying ponies in the world, she calls people "sexy" for no reason whatsoever.

* The Pope - Was known for his staff and its powers.

* Mr. Face - The leader of the horse trafficking mafia. He did all of the Seven Deadly Sins and does not love everyone. Was killed by Rarity when Face accidentally pulled the wrong lever, and gave Rarity dual miniguns.

* Phil Latio - Loves playing with Fluttershy. He went into Fluttershy's shed and was never seen again.

* Colonel Mustard - A news about him killing the doctor was found to be false. It was actually Pinkie Pie who did all the killing, and Colonel Mustard was actually the witness, but another dumbass witness taught that Mustard killed Doctor Black.

* Doctor Whoof - Pony Time Lord of Equestria. Was killed by Hitler because of not delivering alien pizza for him.

* Eddsworld - Was supposed to help ear rape anyone, but was instead made as a minor character because he died of Leukemia.

Locations

The show has filmed shown the following places:

* Equestria - Where else would they live?

o Ponyville - A town full of poor ponies and they have to act greedy to get money

o Castlevania - A.K.A. Canterlot, it's where their prince(ss) trolls and sends people to the moon as punishment for breathing her air.

o San Andreas - Only the part where Dick tries to escape and ride his Boeing 747 before Tempenny's pagan idiots try to chase him.

o Arkham City - This place? OH COME ON! Be more original, I mean look, first Papa Smurf, now this?

o Everfree Forest - A connection between Russia, Greece, Albania and The Philippines, this is one weird shortcut, as illegal aliens always hide here to stay away from cops.

* Russia - This is where Rarity went to while trying to find her parents that were kidnapped by Mr. Face.

* England - Papa Smurf left this town to attempt an assassination to Bob The Builder. It failed though, as he already committed suicide before being killed.

* Vatican City - This is where the Pope made an appearance, baptizing evil people by force, including Fluttershy.

* Hell - A recorded video from a computer showed Applejack what hell looked like. She never went to sleep that night.

Episodes

There's too many episodes to list, because millions of fans made their own episodes, their types being random.

Reaction

Many people praised all the action, drama, comedy, horror, romance, violence, religion, songs, kidney stones, etc. from this show. Even kids watch it, and they want to be like Rainbow Dash during the World War II. Many parents complained that it contains too much gore and may scar children for life, but the crew said "Hey, we're teaching kids how to be friendly to others too. I mean like Rarity hugging Spike. Is that not friendly enough? Also, we teach them about Jesus being the Lord and Savior that will send us to heaven if we believe, just like how people believe Saint Nicholas will send you presents at Christmas if you were good. We show elements of history in this show too, like why Hitler committed suicide or how Caligula fed his people with food and how he made them throw up to feed them again. Isn't that very educational?"

The FBI ranked Lauren Faust top 3 on FBI's Top Ten Most Wanted.


End file.
